particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Church of Terra
|} The UCT firmly believes in the Eternal and Omnipotent Light of the Universe, the One, the Creator of All and Everything. For decades now, this Faith has been on the rise in Drania and has gotten ever more important in all aspects of life. At present, the majority of the Dranians are loyal and devoted Followers of the Light and Members of the Church. It is the religious duty of the Church and all of its Members, to spread the Light and the Faith. The Universal Church of Terra, with its deep faith and trust in the Light of Life, Love, Liberty and Truth and in Its Divine Plan with Terra and all Terrans, has become the State Religion, The separation of State and Church has been abolished and the Light, Its Faith and Its Church pervade and filll all aspects of political, social, cultural, educational and religious life. For example: the Head of the UCT is the Metropolitan of Drania, who is also the Head of State of the Theocracy of Drania. The second in rank of the UCT, the Lieutenant-Metropolitan and Archbishop of Drania, is also the Head of Government. The State serves and protects the Church and its Officials and Members. while the Church gives guidance and direction to the State and its people. The Credes The Universal Church of Terra has several different Credes, which date back to different times, places and cultures. However, there is only one original and authentic Crede. Its official name is The Crede of the Universal Church of Terra, but most of the time it is called the First Crede, the Long Crede, the Real Crede, the Grant Crede, the Talmorian Crede, the Crede of St. Sharika or simply The Crede. This Crede is called the First Crede, the Real Crede or the Crede of Saint Sharika, because it is the first Crede. It predates all others. Its has been handed down to the Founder of the Universal Church of Terra, Saint Sharika, by the Eternal and Omnipotent Light of Wisdom and Truth Itself, to act as a neverending, divine source of wisdom, truth, joy and strength. Because this Crede is the first Crede and has been given to the Founder of the Church by the Light Itself, it is considered to be original and authentic and to placed above all other Credes. Below are all the Credes of the Church in chronological order, beginning with First and Real Crede. The Crede of the Universal Church of Terra:'' We believe in One, Immortal Deity, without Physical Form, Body, Shape, Face, Age or Gender. We believe this Deity to consist entirely, purely and solely of out Energy, Life and Light and to be without limits or boundaries. We believes this Deity to be conscious, self-aware, both rational and emotional alike, communicative and approachable for all. We believe this Deity can approached by Prayer and peaceful Sacrifice. We believe this Deity to be purely good, warm, caring, benign, benevolent, compassionate, forgiving and loving. We believe this Deity to be without Sin, Fault of Flaw. We believe this Deity to be the Creator of the Universe and Terra and to be the Giver of Life. We believe this Deity to be both immanent and emanent, both inside and outside of the entire Creation, at the same time and unendlessly. We believe this Deity to be understandable, although never fully, by Men and Women alike, through a mixture of study, education, thought, meditation, experience, emotion, mysticism, magic and prayer. We believe this Deity is the Eternal and Omnipotent Light of the Universe, the One, the Creator of All and Everything. We believe this Light should be worshipped, respected and revered. We believe this Light has a Divine Plan for all Mankind and every single Man and Woman. We believe it is part of this Plan, that all Followers of the Light come together in One Single Church, called to Universal Church of Terra. We believe that the neverending grace and benevolence of the Light is upon the Church, its Officials and all Members. We believe The Church, its Officials and Members should always do the Divine Will of the Light, by seeking and spreading Wisdom and Truth, instilling Love and Respect in the hearts of all, proliferating Peace through the power of Prayer and fortifying and sanctifying the Universe and Terra through bloodless Sacrifice. ''The Short Crede (also know as the Crede of St, Feras): This is the second Crede. It has been made by Saint Feras of Orukany (Saint Feras the Philosopher), one of the first saints of the Church and a close friend of St. Sharika. In fact, St Sharika - at that time the Metropolitan of the Church - approved of this Crede. Just as all other Credes which followed, this Crede has been made for means of conversion, explanation and education, as well as for everyday religious services and practices. The Drano-Meiruvian Crede: The youngest of the Credes. This Crede is a highly intricate and complicated composition, as it is made up out of several different and distinct sources: the legacies of Saint Toth-Feras the Saviour and Saint Galene, Shieldmaiden of the Faith; letters, diaries and glosses found in the Church Archives, as well as religious myths, legends and folklore found througout Terra. To complicate things even more, this Crede has been made up at at least two different places, namely the fledgeling Respublica Dranii and the United Kingdom of Meiru and Braoma. Luckily enough, the Drano-Meiruvian Crede has been made by one man alone, a former Metropolitan called Saint Carus of Meiru. The purpose of this Crede is to redefine, strengthen and deepen the Faith and the Church, to give a boost to everyday religious life and to make spreading the Light and the Faith throughout Terra easier. We believe in One Single Deity without face, age, shape, body or gender. We believe this Deity to be unique and without equal. It is unmatched, unchallenged, unrivaled and unparallelled. We believe this Deity to be purely good, benign and benevolent, caring and compassionate and without a single sin, fault or flaw. We believe this Deity to be the Eternal and Omnipotent Light of the Universe, the One, the Creator of All and Everything. We believe the Light to eternal, perpetual, omnipotent, omnipresent and omniscient. We believe the Light to be worthy of worship and reverence. We believe the Light to have a Divine Will and a Plan with Terra and all of its nations and peoples. We believe part of this Plan is to spread the Light and Its Faith, and to unify all nations and peoples in faith, love, peace, truth, wisdom and prosperity. We believe all Followers of the Light worldwide should be united in one single Holy and Blessed Universal Church of Terra. We believe this Universal Church of Terra to be a divine instrument and part of the Plan, aimed at spreading and defending the Light and the Faith and at uniting and educating the faithful. We believe that in order to do so, the Universal Church of Terra should establish and maintain a religious hierarchy, publish sacred texts and scrolls (combined in one Book of the Light or Codex) and influence and change political, social and cultural structures and practices. Prayer (or Hymn) to the Light Blessed be the Light Glory Glory Blessed be the Omnipotent Light It is The Light that causes the rain to fall It is The Light that causes our plants to grow It is The Light that causes the wind to blow It is The Light that brings the fires of summer It is The Light that causes the drought It is The Light that brings the storms and showers The Light is to be Feared and Praised The Light is to be Respected and Glorified The Light is to be Worshipped with all of our being Praise be to the Light Glory Glory Praise be to the Eternal Light It is The Light that causes the rain to fall It is The Light that causes our plants to grow It is The Light that causes the wind to blow It is The Light that brings the fires of summer It is The Light that causes the drought It is The Light that brings the storms and showers The Light is to be Feared and Praised The Light is to be Respected and Glorified The Light is to be Worshipped with all of our being Glory Glory perpetual Glory To the Light, the One, the Creator of All Glory Glory perpetual Glory To the Giver of Life and Love Glory Glory perpetual Glory To the One Light, let It be blessed and praised Organisation and Structure of the Church Book of the Light / Old Codex Book of the Light / Middle Codex On the Tribes of Men How the first Men and Women of Terra - lone Dwellers in the pitchblack Darkness of ignorance, sickness and death - became saved and blessed by the Light. History of Talmor, Sogona and the Church '' 'How wandering Tribes of Men and Women settled on the fair Isle of Talmor. How their descendants build the Empire of Talmor and colonised the Peninsula of Sogona. How the Talmorian Monarchs rose to the thrones of Echica and Meiru and became 'the Lord Protectors of Pucina. How the Talmorians became increasingly complacent, conceited and aggressive. How the Light punished them by the loss of their Empire, civil and economical unrest and social and political upheaval. How the Talmorians learned their lesson, humbly turned towards the Light oncemore and were forigiven. ''The Legend of Saint Sharika How an outstanding, bright, young, Talmorian politician from an impeccable background found - and was found by - the Light. How she became Its Prophetess. How she rose to fame and glory, was tried and tested by the Light, fell from grace but got accepted again. '' ''The Legend of Saint Godiva of the Yonakons '' ''How the noble Lady Godiva Wittenfeld spread the Light in the savage lands of the unruly, pagan Yonakons. How she was attacked, assaulted and violated by them and how she overcame this ordeal and learned to forgive her enemies with the help of the Light. Prayers, songs and hymns List of Saints and Martyrs Below is a chronological list of all Saints and Martyrs of the Church, who bravely spread the Light, courageously defended the Faith and selflessly build the Church. They are considered to be the highest and finest examples of true faith by the way they led their lives and found their deaths. They are highly inspirational and worthy of our thoughts, prayers and emulation. 1. St. Sharika the Founder. Prophetess, High Priestess, First Child of the Light, Mother of the Faithful, Blessed daughter of the Heavens. 2. St. Feras the Philosopher. Also known as St. Feras of Orukany. 3. St. Toth-Feras the Saviour. Defender of the Faith and the Church. 4. St. Godiva of the Yonakons 5. St. Galene the Fighter. Shieldmaiden of the Faith, Sword of the Church. 6. St. Astotis the Wanderer. 7. St. Carus the Great. Voice of the Light. List of Metropolitans Below is a chronological list of all Metropolitans who served the Light and ruled the Church before present day. By certain people outside the Church, some of them are considered to be more or less legendary or even mythical. However, the Church considers all Metropolitans on this list to be historical figures who actually existed. 1. Mrs. Sharika Bass-yetter, sanctified (St. Sharika) 2. Mr. Clarence Gunning 3. Mr. Toth-Feras Harrison,sanctified (St. Toth-Feras) 4. Mrs. Galene Galli, sanctified (St. Galene) 5. Mr. Danial Gee 6. Mr. Cary McHugh, sanctified (St. Carus) 7. Ms. Ferne Haley 8. Ms. Regina Canonica, sanctified (St. Regina) 9. Mr. Wilmer Nilsdotter 10. Lady Godiva Wittenfeld the younger List of Heads of the Univerzal Church of Terra since 2840 Category:Religion Category:Dranland